


Chiquito

by naasad



Series: Baby Dami [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Jason POV, Present Tense, References Jason's Time With The League, Tiny Murder Baby, latino!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: His arms remember this.





	Chiquito

His memory is spotty at best, so he doesn't remember quite how it went. One moment, Robin was a surly teenager, the next there was a flash of light, and the next Robin was an infant.

At first, he didn't think much of it, shooting the magician in the kneecap, scooping up the uniform and the wailing little one, and rushing to safety. Practice, instinct.

It wasn't until they were already in the BatCave, Jason realized this was all very familiar. His arms remember this.

It takes a single glance to see they're alone - for now - and Jason takes the time to observe.

The baby stops crying and reaches for his nose. "Jajay."

Without thinking, Jason leans down until Damian has a firm grip on the bridge of his nose. "Estas bien, chiquito," he murmurs.

Damian laughs.

"Oh my God."

Jason looks up to see Dick, Bruce right behind him.

"Is that a baby?"

"Yeah," Jason snorts, holding up the uniform. "Baby Robin. The perp's back on 32nd and Smith. He won't be running away."

"Oh my God," Dick squeals again, reaching for his baby.

Damian cries and clings to Jason.

"Estas bien," Jason soothes, hurriedly, "estas bien. Dick está loco, pero él no te lastimará. Estas bien. Amas a Dick, ¿recuerdas? Estas bien. Shh...." He bounces the little one on his hip, and the crying begins to subside, though Damian hides his face in Jason's jacket. "Estas bien, chiquito. Shh.... Estas bien."

Damian sniffles, but stops crying, and then Bruce moves into his line of sight. "Bat?" he asks Jason, pointing.

"Yeah," Jason says, "Bat. Yeah, ese es el. You wanna go to him? You wanna go to your dad, chiquito?"

Carefully, carefully, Jason hands Damian over to Bruce, watches in awe as the Dark Knight pushes back his cowl and just melts.

Jason swallows, shifts his weight, realizes there's something wrong here, something wrong that Damian knows him and not Dick, something very very wrong, and that something wrong is probably him. "I've gotta go," he mumbles to no one in particular, and then he turns and leaves.

"Jajay!" Damian cries.

He doesn't look back.

The cries turn to wails. _"Jajaay!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Estas bien  
> "You're okay"
> 
> Chiquito  
> "Little one"
> 
> Dick está loco, pero él no te lastimará  
> "Dick's crazy, but he won't hurt you"
> 
> Amas a Dick, ¿recuerdas?  
> "You love Dick, remember?"
> 
> Ese es el  
> "That's him"


End file.
